


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/A成就#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/A成就#CHE

Steve一边激烈地吻他，一边隔着衬衫在他的身侧和前胸摸来摸去。这让tony难以忍耐，像是被摸舒服的猫一样，从喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声，他开始扭动自己的腰，小腹蹭上Steve的身体。Steve的身体太热了，仅仅是蹭上去，就被烫的不行，但那同样点燃了tony。

“……嗯……”

难耐的呻吟立刻冲出口，tony并没想忍耐，他用手臂圈住Steve的后背和脖颈，紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边呻吟，热气洒在Steve的耳后，Steve只觉下腹着火了一样，蹭向tony。

“我……我能……抱你吗？”

吞着口水，Steve艰难的找回理性，委屈的问身下因情欲涨红脸的人。

看着快要哭出来的男人，tony忍不住笑了，都这种时候了，他居然还要征求自己的同意，除了欲望，另一种酸甜的感觉萦上心头，那仿佛被称为幸福。

“我准许你取悦我，Steve！”

玩笑般的，tony抱住他的脖子，微微抬起脖子，轻琢他的嘴唇。

Steve愣了一下，随后他疯狂的扑向tony，撕咬tony的嘴唇，喘息声渐渐从他嘴里溢出来，他不在忍耐自己的欲望，裤子里的肉棒也因此肆无忌惮的膨胀，隔着牛仔裤戳着tony的小腹，前端已经湿透，把tony小腹上的衬衫也弄脏了。

他用舌头卷住Steve的舌头，用力吸吮。

舌尖传来的上强烈的快感让tony更难以自耐，不安的摇晃着腰部，蹭着小腹上还没暴露出来的肉棒。

Steve的嘴唇从tony的嘴唇移到他的鼻尖，随后轻吻他的眼皮，顺着他一点点吻着他的脸颊，来到他的耳朵，轻咬耳尖，tony随之拱起腰，发出难耐的呻吟。

他没想到Steve突然会温柔下来，他以为他会像得到食物的狮子一样，瞬间就把自己吃干抹净。

但Steve却温柔的吻着他的耳尖，一手支撑着身体，一手抚摸着他衬衫上的纽扣，玩弄着，却没急着打开，而是轻吻他的耳后，仿佛在等待他的首肯。

耳后被人用力吸吮，tony不禁仰起脖子，急切的点头，示意他可以解开最后一道防线。

Steve颤抖着一颗颗地将那些扣子解开，tony的胸膛立刻暴露出来，他甚至觉得有些冷的哆嗦了一下，随后一只热到不行的手便覆盖上来。

“啊！”

皮肤被他的指尖碰到的瞬间，tony的身体猛烈地颤抖起来。指尖抚摸之处传来电击般的刺痛感，让他头皮发麻。快感席卷而来，胸口伴随着无法抑制的快感，不安的起伏着，Steve适时地吻上他的额头，安抚般的一点点往下吻，最终回到他的唇边，轻琢了两下。

“你现在拒绝还来得及。”

手指梳理着tony的头发，Steve带着不安望向tony，他在Steve的脸上看到了怜爱和忍耐。

“别停下，你做的很棒，我很舒服。”tony努力的对他笑，随后用手勾住他的脖子，将他拉近。“接下来你得更努力的取悦我才行，甜心。”

说着tony主动吻上他，像是安抚他般，咬住他的嘴唇吸吮着，舌尖滑进他口腔里，然后单手去解他的衬衫扣子。

“别这么煽动我。”

明显的喉头吞动声，正诉说着欲望的集结，Steve忍耐着tony有一下每一下的碰触，直到tony将他的前襟纽扣全部解开，才沉下身体用力抱紧他，让彼此的肌肤贴在一起。

那感觉如同被雷劈到，两个人都忍不住在后退，却又把彼此抱得更紧。

快感逼得tony咬紧下唇，压不住的抬高声线，而Steve毫不客气的用力吸吮他的脖子，想在上面留下属于他的印记。

他的手指摸向tony的前胸，戏弄着两颗早就立起来的乳头，指腹碾压过小巧的颗粒，引得tony闷哼出声，身体开始颤抖，沉溺与快乐中，忘我的喘息，下半身也开始不安分的扭曲，将自己挤进Steve的双腿间，蹭着Steve的胯下肉棒一上一下的挺着腰。

Steve同样回应着他，开始动着腰配合着他的律动，他的唇从脖颈开始往下游走，路过锁骨辗转到前胸，一路留下可疑的津液，而他的手也由乳头开始往下腹滑去。

“唔嗯！”

在乳头被牙齿碾压时，Steve不禁揪住床单，大幅度的颤抖，舌尖和牙齿刺激着那一点点凸起，快感从那里四散到全身。

“舒服吗？”

他含着乳头，抬眼望向溃不成军只能发出支离破碎的呻吟之人，寻求他的肯定。

破碎的呻吟代替了回答，Steve满足的埋下头继续舔弄被自己弄熟的果实，在飞机上时，他就妄想着亲眼看一看这可爱的粉红，现在他终于如愿以偿了。

来到下腹的手在腰间游走，滑向后腰，隔着裤子，抚摸tony肉感十足的翘臀，上次他没能亲手感受，但这次他可以肆无忌惮的蹂躏它们，tony甚至轻轻挺起腰，好让他的手更好的揉捏。

隔着裤子，他的手指在股沟上来回摩擦，回想着飞机上用自己肉棒在这上面做过的疯狂事情，显然tony也想起来了，忍不住的压上他的手指，顺从的跟着他的手指动起来。

Tony开始不耐烦，他热的受不了，身体亟待别人更用力的抚摸，他从Steve身上抽出手，颤抖的伸向Steve的腰带，别扭的解开别人的腰带，他急切的拉开牛仔裤的拉链，隔着内裤抚摸起炽热的肉棒。

Steve应声大叫，手也迫不及待的抽下tony的皮带，探入他的裤子里取出已经硬到不行的分身套弄起来。

“你硬了，是因为我？”

Tony吞着口水，红着脸，眼神迷离的看向强作镇定的Steve，不满的嘟囔：“God，不是你对我有情欲吗，怎么你看起来这么淡定，而我……是的，是的我变成这样都是因为你！见鬼的，快吻我，Steve，哪儿都行！”

闻言Steve一把扯下他的内裤，从tony身上扯下，跪在小腿上，弯下腰把头埋进他的下身用嘴唇含住手里的炽热，吸吮起来。小tony因此而变大，Steve更加张大嘴将那个胀鼓鼓的前端含的更深。肉棒已经被他吞到深喉，像是整根都被他的舌头裹住一样，舌头划过柱体，摸索着他的敏感点。

过于刺激的触感，让tony丢盔卸甲的喊叫起来，顾不得体面，他无需忍耐，这里没有一堆乘客，没有摇摇欲坠的飞机，他可以尽情张开身体，尽情呻吟，尽情含着脏话，让对方操自己更用力些。

他抬起上半身，抓住Steve的头发，咬着嘴唇，眼泪被逼了出来，他看着那张甜美的脸埋在自己胯下，吸吮着自己的老二，缩紧的口腔发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡声，蜜汁合着唾液挂在他的嘴角，顺着自己的大腿往下滑，不管是听觉还是视觉都极具刺激，tony忍不住的吞口水，想射的感觉也随之而来。

“唔……嗯……不行，我要……”

话还没说完，tony已经射在了Steve的嘴里，肉棒弹跳着从他嘴里出来，乳白色的液体喷的他一脸都是。

默默将口里的精液吃下，并伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的，Steve开心的对tony咧嘴笑，而tony却觉得有些不好意思的别过脸，埋进被单里。

并没给他害羞的时间，Steve抱住他的腰将他从床上拉起来，让他两腿分开的骑跨在自己大腿上，打在腰间的手慢慢滑向圆润的屁股，以及神秘的股沟。

他贴上tony的胸口，嘴唇吻着他的耳尖，带有情欲的声音微微颤抖，他问：“我能……进去吗？”

唔嗯！

Tony没给他答案，而是一吻封喉，他的嘴还带着自己的精液味道。

抚摸着tony光洁的后背，Steve终于大着胆子将手指挤进那条缝隙探索他梦寐已久的窄穴。

手指小心翼翼的在穴头徘徊，他想插进去，却进了一点点就退出来，不敢真的戳进去，tony的手握住了他的手腕，然后压着他的手将他的手指送入自己的体内，随后从喉咙里挤出呻吟，他拉着Steve的手一进一出的操着自己，手指进入的并不顺利，伴随着难以形容的钝疼和酥麻，tony弓起腰，让自己放松。

他轻轻呼出热气，下巴抵在Steve的肩膀上，小腹被Steve的肉棒戳着，屁股里的手指正在慢慢增加，甚至开始搔挠内壁，引得tony不断扭曲身体，想摆脱那怪异的快感。

突然Steve将tony掐着腰抱起，硬邦邦的肉棒前端抵在小穴的入口，“抱歉，我忍不住了！”在tony没回过神时，他用力往上一顶。

“唔！啊……好疼……”

又热又硬的肉棒毫不留情的刺入tony的身体里，不给他一丝喘息的机会。

他抱着因疼痛而颤抖的tony，安抚的抚摸着他的后背，小声的道歉。

他挺着腰慢慢的进攻，他不想伤到tony。

Tony搂住他的脖子，狠狠地搂着，牙齿咬在自己的手臂上，以防止自己发出更加不堪的呻吟。他无法不想象那个巨大的生物如何挤进自己小小的穴口，操弄自己的肠道的，伴随着这种想象，他的小腹更加火热，刚刚发泄过的性器也再次抬头。

“放松点，你这样会受伤的。”

Steve吻着暴露在唇边的脖子，轻声安慰。

“我没事……你动吧，更用力一些！”

他故意发出色情的呻吟，勾引着Steve，想让他不要顾及那么多，虽然他此刻疼的不得了，Steve的那根太过粗大，正撕扯着自己的身体，但他此刻需要更加猛烈的刺激，更加激励的快感，他甚至不等Steve，自己主动晃起腰，在Steve身上来回磨蹭，夹紧他的肉棒，让他更加欲火焚身。

这无疑在摧毁Steve的理智，抱住tony保持着他坐在自己腿上的姿态，将tony压到床靠背上，隔得tony不满的摇头。

固定住tony，甩掉额头伸出的汗水，咬着牙，他开始疯狂的摇晃tony的腰，用力的挺入他，鼻腔喷出火辣辣的热气，熏得tony情迷意乱的跟着摇晃。

他还不忘握住再次抬头的肉棒，张开手包裹住，伴随着他顶撞的节奏，用力的套弄。

房间里充斥着他们歇斯底里般的呻吟和喊叫，tony对不断上涌的快感不知所措，不停的喘息，而Steve也因此更加难以自制，更加用力的往上顶，他想插入更深，想把自己全部切进去！他的抽插迅猛而毫无章法，只为满足彼此最原始的本性，他用光了忍耐和温柔，这都是拜tony所赐，都是他折断了自己的理智。

“啊……用力……再用力……唔……”

胡言乱语从迷人的嘴里跑出来，充满了诱惑，Steve只能心甘情愿的服从，卖力的讨好他，挺弄着自己的肉棒，将他操的更爽，将他操翻在地。

“tony……tony！”

Steve忘情地叫着他的名字，搜索他的嘴唇，在吻上前，无尽温柔的告白着——“我爱你！”

“唔……”情欲让tony无法离开Steve，他搂着Steve的脖子陷入吻中，呢喃着：“你把我弄成这样……你要……对我负责……啊！”

Steve再次刺穿他，引得他整个人都差点跳起来，“我会的，我会一生一世为你负责，tony！我爱你，我爱你！！”

沉重的撞击让二人都神志不清，只能随着本能贴近彼此，所求彼此，咬合的位置不断升温，挤压着Steve，快感逼得他小腿仿佛要抽筋一样，肌肉在疼痛的跳动。

容纳着火热的肉棒，tony只觉得甬道里仿佛要化了一样，让他受不了，酥麻感点燃全身，他不得不更加拼命的夹紧Steve。

“God！你太紧了tony！”

Steve呻吟着吻去tony的眼泪，轻轻吻上他的唇，想让他放松些。他的手再次套弄起渐渐变大的欲望。

可tony根本就放松不下来，他骑在Steve的身上，抱着他的脖子呜咽着一边低声哭泣，一边被快感支配着寻找更多的快感。

臀肉撞击大腿的声音，色情的不得了！

Steve也放弃了安慰，他将tony从靠背扑倒在床上，拉起他的双腿，让他夹紧自己的腰，是自己更方便进入。

这体位要容易的多，Steve可以一次性将自己整个埋入，在一次性退出，这样反反复复，tony几乎要被逼疯，他大声的呻吟，命令他在快些，再深些。

“操我！Steve！用你的肉棒干死我！啊……”

情欲逼得他胡言乱语，可这并不丢人，在Steve眼里，这样的tony同样美的让人惊心动魄，难以抗拒。

“我爱你，tony！你爱我吗？回答我！”

“我……他妈的，我爱你！快用力！唔……我爱你……”

这不是真的。

即便Steve知道，tony先生还不能称得上爱自己，但他也满足于这句“我爱你”，他开始了最后攻击，他将tony闭上悬崖，只能陪着自己一同跳下去，不管是粉身碎骨，还是重获新生。

全都到了极限，不管是欲望，还是爱意，都膨胀的快要炸开一样，他们激烈的摇晃着，贴近彼此，汗水让他们分不开，Steve疯狂的做着最后冲刺，突然他低下头咬上tony的脖子，痛觉和高潮一起光临。

啊！

Tony惨叫出声，随后两臂从Steve身上滑下，无力的垂在身侧，而Steve也到了，他最后猛地一下撞进tony的身体里，精液从肉棒喷射出来，灌满整个甬道，烫的tony在床上颤抖个不停。

窒息的快感让Steve再也支持不住倒在tony的身上，剧烈的喘息着，搂着tony轻轻吻上他的胸口，意识越来越远，但他仿佛听到tony的说话声。

“我要是真的爱……上你了可怎么办……”


End file.
